Sammy
by grecian
Summary: What happens after Lucifer's rising.


Sammy

He ran, because that is all he could have done. Now hurting and alone he hunkered down behind empty crates trying not to breathe too hard, trying not to cry at all. His brown hair grown long these past months hung just on his shoulders and was plastered to his skull. It was soaked with sweat and streaked with dust. He held onto his right forearm with his left hand, held onto it tight because it felt like it was broken. A dull throb ran through it with every slam of his heart against his chest but he gritted his teeth and bore it. He listened hard but there was no sound of pursuit, maybe he had gotten tired of chasing him. He leaned back heavily against the solid wall of wood. What was it that Dean always said,

"If they don't chase ya after a mile they don't chase ya."

He smiled, his eyes tearing up at the thought of Dean. If he could just get to him, then everything would be all right. It couldn't be too late could it? He deserved another chance. A sob escaped him then and he swallowed the rest of bitter tears that threatened to follow. A sudden noise not too far behind caused him to stiffen. It was the sound of a boot scraping on the dusty floor. He held his breath ignoring the pain in his forearm.

"I know you're there boy, come out now and I won't hurt ya... much."

A rasp of laughter followed this, causing Sam to swallow hard. Without moving his eyes scanned the room ahead. There were towering piles of emptied wooden crates and boxes stacked haphazardly everywhere. If he could get to the nearest pile quietly, he may have a chance of eluding this monster. Bracing himself on his good arm he pushed away from the wooden wall and got into a crouch. Quickly he duck walked over to the adjacent pile of wooden structures. He could hear the demon moving just as quietly away to his left. It was checking under every box and behind every crate. Standing up as stealthily as he could Sam chanced a quick peek out. The demon was at least four stacks away raising a rather large box off the ground. Thanking his luck Sam slipped past three more stacks. He stopped then, willing the blood that pounded in his ears to stop so that he could hear what was happening around him. Silence greeted him. He licked his dry lips, had it heard him?

"Why don't you come out boy," the voice drawled. It was closer.

In a sudden panic Sam ran. He ran wildly heading towards the place he knew the exit must be. Behind him came virulent laughter. The warehouse seemed endless and all he could hear was his own hurried noises as his feet drummed a rapid tattoo on the floor. Left then right then left again, he darted through the too narrow spaces in between the maze. But then he veered too close to one pile and his injured arm slammed against an unforgiving edge of wood. He screamed, mouth open wide as pain made him go up on his toes. Then it dropped him to his knees as he hugged his arm against his body. Whimpering he got to his feet staggering backwards as the demon's laughter erupted even closer.

Then all of a sudden there it was. Smiling benevolently its eyes crinkled with mirth. Sam backed up until his back hit a solid wall. He sobbed openly now not caring how it must seem, knowing how very wicked this thing could be.

"Now Sammy, look what you've done," the demon said giving Sam a look of disappointment.

He approached Sam cautiously as though afraid he would bolt at any second. But Sam did not have the energy. He moaned as the demon took hold of his arm. He could feel the heat of its body, smell the scent of is skin. He knew without looking the way its hair was parted as the thing bent its head over his injured arm.

"Hurt much?" it asked, feeling carefully along the long bone.

"Yesss." Sam hissed in pain, his head held stubbornly erect.

The thing looked up then straight into Sam's eyes. He liked what he saw there, he had known this boy would be different since he had taken him two months ago. Right now Sam's grey-green eyes were filled with pain and his face streaked with dust. His narrow face was thinner than it should be, but then he liked it that way. He stroked Sam's long hair in a familiar way. He traced the width of his mouth with a thumb. He stroked his face with a gentle hand.

"This may hurt a little," he whispered.

Sam jerked as a sudden heat filled his hand. His mouth opened in a surprised O as the fire raced along his arm knitting back bone and tissue. His body thrummed as the heat grew intense. He tried to pull away from the demon but it held him firm around the waist, it pulled him forward and captured the back of his head with strong fingers. Sam's scream was muffled against his neck.

Sam's unclothe body sagged as the fire died away. His arm was whole once again.

Without much effort the demon swung Sam into his arms, cradling him against his chest like a suckling child. Sam's eyes flickered open once,

"Dean," he whispered and the demon looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm here Sammy, I'm taking you home," said the thing that once was his brother.


End file.
